Perfect Love
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Hong Kong makes sure that Iceland has a perfect birthday. How? A fireworks show personalized for the other nation, of course!


**Happy birthday, Iceland~ I absolutely adore this pairing! ^^** **I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The morning of Iceland's birthday is much like any other for the couple. Hong Kong, as usual, gets out of bed a few hours before his other half and heads outside to meditate. Warm rays of sunlight and a gentle breeze comfort him, causing a small smile to appear on his face.

The angle of the sun's light affects the time that he finishes, the male standing up and heading back inside. His path leads to the kitchen, where he begins to prepare two mugs, one of coffee and one of tea. As he works, a soft melody falls from his lips, him taking care not to wake Iceland too early.

Automatically continuing well-practiced movements, Hong Kong reviews his plan for the day in his head, not wanting to forget a single part of it. The day itself is going to be simple, just the two of them spending time together to relax without any interruptions.

However, once the sun sets, Hong Kong plans to take his boyfriend outside to a meadow a little way away from their house. The plan there is to execute a beautiful fireworks show to demonstrate how much he loves the other nation.

Snapping out of his musings, he pours the coffee into a red mug with a five-petaled orchid design. It's always flattered him that Iceland prefers to drink out of a mug with his own flag on it instead of the Icelandic one. Of course, it's not like Hong Kong is any different as his favorite mug to use is blue with a white and red Nordic Cross on it.

Once the coffee is prepared just how Iceland likes it, he walks over to a bouquet of Icelandic Blue Poppies and pulls the most beautiful one from it. Hong Kong then picks up the coffee and carries both it and the flower upstairs.

A warm smile instantly crosses his face when he sees that the other is still asleep, finding it absolutely adorable how Iceland never fails to grab Hong Kong's pillow to cuddle with after he gets out of bed each morning. Setting both items down on the nightstand, Hong Kong leans over and brushes his lips against Iceland's forehead before turning around and heading back downstairs. He doesn't have to wake the male directly, the scent of the coffee will be enough.

Hong Kong then retrieves his tea, sitting down in the living room with a book, reading while he waits for Iceland to wake. The two enjoy cooking together, no matter what meal it is, so Hong Kong would prefer Iceland to be awake rather than start without him.

Barely two minutes after the coffee was brought to the room, the scent begins to wake the silver-haired nation, his eyes blinking open wearily. A soft smile pulls at his lips as he notices the mug and flower, him reaching for both and bringing them close.

Sighing contently at the warmth radiating from the coffee, Iceland lifts the flower to his nose, the soft scent comforting him. He then tucks the flower behind his right ear, weaving it into his hair a bit so that it won't fall out.

That's the moment when the tantalizing scent of his coffee becomes too tempting, causing him to lift the mug to his lips. He takes a long draw of the liquid, humming softly at the taste, as he stretches lightly. The Icelandic then stands up and treks downstairs, taking a seat by his boyfriend and leaning against the brunet, taking another sip.

Hong Kong looks up for a second at the new warmth pressed against him, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to the top of Iceland's head, his eyes returning to his book. Raising a hand to play with Hong Kong's hair, Iceland can't help but smile at the attention. He adores how sweet Hong Kong always is to him, these soft gestures being common but not unwanted.

When both countries have finished their drinks, they merely share a glance before standing near-simultaneously and heading to the kitchen. Quickly cleaning the mugs and putting them away, they pull out the ingredients necessary to prepare their preferred breakfast foods, both nations working in tandem to put the meal together.

Iceland cuts into his food, putting it on his fork and reaching across the table, Hong Kong smiling and taking the bite. "Hmm, delicious as usual." He comments, causing a proud smile to appear on Iceland's face.

Hong Kong just chuckles at the expression as he feeds a bite of his own breakfast to the Icelandic, a similar reaction occurring. They continue this throughout breakfast, occasionally teasing their partner good-naturedly, something that happens nearly every time they share a meal together.

Clean-up is also full of fond teasing, one comment causing Iceland to flick bubbles at Hong Kong, the nation looking cross-eyed at his nose where a bubble had landed. Iceland giggles in response and Hong Kong narrows his eyes, splashing the Icelandic with water in retaliation. Iceland nearly shrieks before bursting into loud laughter, Hong Kong doing the same.

"Wow, we are like totally silly, aren't we?" He asks through the laughter, Iceland nodding and trying to stop giggling.

They manage to finish cleaning the rest without getting too soaked, heading into the living room to watch movies together. Lunch and dinner are both prepared with them working together and following dinner, Hong Kong heads up to their room to get Iceland's gift, slyly commenting, "It's, like, only one part of your presents today~"

He sets it in Iceland's hands when he returns, sitting down by the Icelander and watching as he tears open the wrapping paper.

"Leon, this is beautiful!" Iceland says as he looks up at Hong Kong, violet eyes sparkling with awe, "Þakka þér kærlega!" He lapses into Icelandic as he looks back at the small puffin charm attached to the necklace, finding it adorable. [thank you so much]

Hong Kong's eyes sparkle in happiness, a small smile pulling at his lips at the sheer happiness radiating from Iceland. Iceland effortlessly puts the necklace on before pulling Hong Kong into a tight hug, trying to show his gratitude through the action.

Smiling against Iceland's shoulder, Hong Kong returns the hug, "Don't forget that it's only one-half of your present, Icey." He comments quietly, his heart fluttering at how happy Iceland is.

"You spoil me, Kæru." Iceland says with a slight eye roll at the nickname. Hong Kong is the only one allowed to make his usual nickname sound that cutesy. [dear]

"Of course. You're everything to me, Emil." Hong Kong replies, pulling the other a bit closer to him.

Blush reaching to the tips of his ears, Iceland snuggles closer at the comment, so glad to have the brunet as a boyfriend.

They remain cuddled until Hong Kong notices that the sun is beginning its descent, him reluctantly pulling away. It takes a lot of restraint for him not to immediately aww at the confused look that the Icelandic gives him, standing instead and offering his hand to the fairer nation.

Taking his hand and standing, Iceland continues to look at Hong Kong confused, the other only responding with an "It's a surprise, Icey." Iceland pouts at the simple response, making the other chuckle, "Come on, it won't be too long. I know you'll love it." Hong Kong assures and Iceland smiles, allowing the brunet to lead him outside.

The walk to the meadow is spent in silence, the sounds of nature being the only soundtrack to their journey. Iceland nearly melts when he sees the blanket set up, him having a slight idea of why Hong Kong took them this far away.

Sitting close to each other, they wait for the sun to begin to set, filling the time with light chatter. When the sun does set, however, they're back to the silence, neither one of them wanting to interrupt the beauty of the scene.

The conversation resumes once the sun has set, the sky steadily getting darker until it's dark enough for the fireworks to be clearly seen. That's the moment that Hong Kong stands and walks to a basket a few feet away, him quickly setting up the fireworks show.

Iceland watches in awe, loving to see the brunet in his element like this. He always ends up so focused while putting the fireworks together, the sight making Iceland's heart flutter. That added to the fact that this show was created for this specific day fills Iceland with warmth and love.

The show itself is absolutely spectacular, all differing shades of red, white, blue, and purple making amazing shapes in the sky. Iceland bites back a laugh when two familiar forms appear, one being a panda and the other a puffin.

This goes on for close to thirty minutes, the displays growing more and more extravagant as the show gets closer to its end. The last few fireworks consist of a heart, the words 'ngóh oi néih' being spelled out, and a phrase that Iceland doesn't quite recognize.

When he looks back at the ground, he gasps softly at seeing Hong Kong on one knee in front of him, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Hong Kong reaches out and grabs one of Iceland's hands, holding a black velvet box with his other hand.

"Emil Steilsson, you are everything to me. You are my first thought when I wake up and the last face I see when I fall asleep, nothing compares in my life to you." Hong Kong begins, gazing into Iceland's eyes, "You are the one that makes me the happiest, the one who fills every day with meaning.

So...Would you give me the honor of becoming my husband? Would you marry me, Icey?" Hong Kong finishes, a serious expression masking the nerves he's truly feeling. He's just glad that he managed to make it through the entire speech without stuttering or reverting to his usual way of speaking.

Laughter fills the meadow and a slightly hurt look crosses Hong Kong's face before Iceland grins at him, "Of course I will! Yes, ja, shì, a million times yes!" Relief fills Hong Kong and a soft smile appears on his face.

He presents the ring to the other, Iceland gasping at the sight of the beautiful sapphire flower outlined with small diamonds and rubies. Carefully removing the ring from the box, Hong Kong slides it onto Iceland's ring finger, kissing it softly and admiring how well it suits the male.

Iceland huffs softly and pulls Hong Kong close, muttering into his shoulder, "Guess this ruins my plan…"

Hong Kong makes a soft, confused noise and Iceland breathes out another laugh, "It's nothing, I was just planning to propose on your birthday, but it seems you beat me to it." Iceland says, his voice filled with amusement.

Giggling against Iceland's shoulder, Hong Kong feels an overwhelming burst of love for the nation in front of him, glad that everything worked out just as it should. "You have a ring?" He asks quietly, feeling Iceland nod into the crook of his neck.

This makes Hong Kong giggle again, "Well when we get back, you could do your proposal if you had a speech planned if you'd like."

Iceland nods, "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

However, it isn't for several hours that they leave the meadow, too caught up in each other to want to move. Iceland does go through his proposal when they get back, his words being very similar to Hong Kong's, a fact that makes both of them smile.

The ring is a simple set of three hearts laid out horizontally, two being ruby and one being a diamond. Neither of them expected the evening to go the way that it did, but it's undoubtedly perfect.

Just like their love.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
